Gaming has Never been so Sexy
by LittleLostLamb
Summary: Fifa '11 really did bring out their competitive side. Also Axel's cheating side.


**Hurhurhur**

**This is for Rika c:**

**Axel/Roxas**

**and my first attempt at proper man sex, in both positions at one time in a long time.**

**'cause I'm a total Uke. :3**

_Gaming has never been so Sexy._

Axel had invited Roxas over for a weekend of serious gaming. They had to catch up with each other somehow, and what better a way then to share some of their favourite past times? At least that had been Axel's original thought. But since when had Roxas gotten so adorable? The red head was staring at the small blonde, who's sapphire hues were absolutely glued to the screen. They were playing Fifa '11 together, and Axel's players were going in the wrong direction. Roxas frowned, what was going on? He glanced back, his curious nature getting the best of him. He caught the look, and stared back at Axel, frozen with the way those poisonous green eyes were looking at him. Eating him alive.

Roxas blushed and looked away. Axel glared to himself for allowing the other to see what he had been doing. He glanced back to the screen, and they continued to game in silence. Not a favorable companionable silence. It was awkward. Axel found it detestable. He was trying to figure out when it had changed. When he had thought of Roxas in such a way. Next thing all he knew was that Roxas had jumped up- he'd sen some of that cute pale skin as his shirt rose. Axel looked up, stunned. Only to see Roxas' happy face.

"I WON! I NEVER BEAT YOU!" He said, and Axel blinked. What was wrong with him? He glanced to the score, one-nil? He nibbled his lip, ran a hand through his spiked red hair and smirked. Regaining his usual teasing nature. "You're right. A miracle must have happened while you were away." He said, smirking proudly as the familiar pout found it's way to Roxas' face. How had he not noticed it before? Axel swallowed, how come he hadn't noticed how gorgeous Roxas was? He stood, realizing he was asking more questions then receiving answers. Then again, even though he wanted the blond to answer his questions, how could he if the red head didn't voice them? Nibbling his lip, Axel grinned as he towered over the blond. He lent down, his eyes meeting Roxas'.

"Say, Roxie~ Wanna have a drink?" He asked, diverting his question at the last moment. After all, the pink on Roxas' face told him more then he needed to know. Maybe Roxas felt that way too? He grinned, running a hand through his hair. Watching Roxas nod, he ran his own larger hand through Roxas' blond tufts then, tugging them slightly. The red on the blond's face got darker. Axel smirked, standing up properly then, and cracking his back as he stretched.

"Usual beer?" He asked, watching Roxas nod he smiled. He loved the blond. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize it. He could just sit down and admire the blond for hours. He had missed Roxas during his vacation with his family, some reunion he just HAD to go too. Axel had been left to fend for himself, even though he was twenty one, Roxas had only turned eighteen a few months back. He felt like a pervert, but Axel was Axel. He liked sex. But it was different now. He'd never touched Roxas, yet at the rate he was going. How long could he hold it in for?

It had been a week since Axel had discovered his rather odd emotion of love towards the blond. It had been made awkward by the fact Roxas had moved in with him. Axel had to take showers twice daily just to hope the blond wouldn't notice the problem in his pants. And then he had another problem as he laid in bed. He knew then, as they played once again on the X-Box that he would have to do something. Roxas was on the ground in front of him. Legs crossed, yet Axel could see that teasing bit of skin. It was getting annoying. That same bit of skin, always showing off to him what he couldn't have.

Without thinking, Axel slid down so he was behind Roxas. He grinned when the blond squeaked. He however simply continued to play the game. And he said nothing. He could tell Roxas was blushing though, it was obvious. The blond wouldn't even look at him. This was good. He was having fun now, teasing the male. He heard Roxas say a 'yes!' beneath his breath. Axel nodded as the blond scored another goal in Fifa. They were drawing now, and Axel decided this time he wanted to win.

Nibbling his lip for a moment, Axel put his controller down for a mere three seconds. Simply to pull the smaller blond into his lap. He grinned, as Roxas stiffened. Before he picked up the controller and started to play once again, using the blond's shock to his advantage. Axel grinned, leaning in, his arms around the other as he played the game. Controller in hands, he pressed buttons repetitively. He was having so much fun. His head on the others shoulder, his eyes glued to the television as his tongue slipped out, tracing Roxas' pale skin. He grinned feeling the blond arch at the touch. Unable to believe it himself, he could see Roxas' skin begin to turn a dark pink. Axel smirked to himself, pressing his lips to the others neck, before sucking on it.

Roxas' grip on the X-Box controller had turned white, his knuckles bearing through his grip on the controller was so tight. Axel was smiling now, as he got in control of the game, his pointy red locks dancing in the dim light of the living room lamp. He shut his eyes, unable to help it as he bit the blond's skin, he was starting to get hard, he bucked his hips forwards slightly, letting the blond know what he was doing to him. Roxas squeaked, tilting his head back for even more. Axel grinned, opening his eyes slightly so he could still focus on the game, there was five minutes of the in game match left. He guessed about two minutes in real life. Two minutes to get the blond on his lap hard and needy.

Axel always did like a challenge.

He slowly began to rotate his hips against the others small ass. Grinning despite himself as he began to thrust up and down quite gently. He could see the game, and Axel was the dominant figure now. And he was loving it. Tapping away at the controls, Axel nibbled at Roxas' neck, enjoying the way he could feel the blond melting into his grip. Then, the game was over. Axel had won. Roxas growled, and Axel smirked, pulling back to look at the males back. Roxas put down the controller and turned to face the red head slightly. Unable to help it, Roxas swallowed. "YOU CHEATED!" He glared and accused, and Axel simply chuckled, putting his own controller down and his hand slipped down to cup one of the blonds bum cheeks. He grinned.

"Mhm, I did. And I liked it." He said, using his free hand to run a hand through his hair. He was looking to Roxas, chuckling to himself once again when the blond arched. He quirked a brow, it really hadn't taken much to get Roxas hard. He was acting on instinct though by then, and in a second he had Roxas pinned to the ground. Hovering above the blond Axel smirked, stroking his cheek. "I think I love you." He stated, looking into the blonds eyes. Roxas smirked back.

"You took your time figuring out how you felt." Axel was stunned, but only for a moment. He grinned, and then Axel was bearing down on him. Their lips joint together, the red head wasted no time in getting his tongue into the blonds mouth, enjoying the feel as Roxas rubbed his tongue back against the others. He mewled, the blond did, writhing beneath the red head. Roxas' hands wrapped into the males red hair, tugging on the long, infatuating locks. Axel groaned, tilting his head, trying to get as far as he could with Roxas, he wanted him so bad. Yet something nagged at the back of his mind.

Axel pulled back, looking at the male. He tilted his head, before running a hand through his hair. He went down again, unbuttoning Roxas' shirt as he moved down to the blonds neck, Roxas squirmed flushing pink. Axel smirked, suckling on an erect nipple, his hand moving down and stroking the blonds bulge. Roxas gasped, arching into the touch, and shut his eyes. Axel glanced up, slowly moving down on the others abdomen. Sucking there as he unlatched the others belt, and then tugged down the zip.

"A-Axel..." He whispered, yet Axel ignored him, his hand reaching in and giving Roxas a gentle tug. The blond moaned, and the red head grinned once more. He pulled his hand out, tugging down the males trousers and boxers. He licked his lips, looking at the engorged member. He looked up to Roxas and gave a genuine smile, before leaning down, pressing a kiss to the blonds forehead. His hand pulled at the others member, allowing it to stand appropriately to attention. Then, Axel licked the head, Roxas moaned at the strange sensation the other created. He glanced down, his fingers gripping at the ground.

"Shh, I'll take care of you Roxie." He whispered, bobbing along the others erect member, shutting his poisonous green hues. He didn't get it. He never gave head, it was always the other way around. He found it funny that Roxas was already leaking, the others pre-seed dripping into his mouth. He smirked at that, his tongue sliding down, caressing the pulsing vein that protruded from the others dick. He enjoyed making Roxas gasp, arching up.

"Uwah, A-Axel..." He whispered, the blonds toes curling up, Roxas couldn't help it. Axel knew then why the blond seemed so nervous. The eighteen year old was still a virgin. Axel smirked, as Roxas suddenly came, spilling into his mouth. Axel pulled back, swallowing down the salty bitter seed.

"Mhm, sea salt ice cream~" He whispered, kissing Roxas once again. He smiled, caressing the blonds red cheek. "Let's go out for dinner tomorrow, okay?" He whispered. Roxas blushed, nodding to the others gentle suggestion, replying the second gentle kiss.

**Hurhurhurhur**

**The end, I know lack of yaoi.**

**But I dunno... Maybe in a sequel. xD**


End file.
